deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Hibana Daida
Hibana Daida was an Undertaker in Deadman Wonderland. She was the third squad leader. Personality Despite her young age, Hibana is one of the most sadistic and twisted people in DW. She has a sick love for torturing (or "punishing") and believes that she must be a good girl, a lady per sé. Her sense for justice is extreme yet corrupted, believing that she is truly good when she has good manners or when she does well at school. Though implicitly, she strongly attaches to the phrase "The end justifies the means". History When Hibana was even younger, around 4 years ago, she was abused by her mother. Her mother did this telling her it would make her a good girl. When some of her kindergarten classmates flipped her skirt, she tortured them and killed them afterwards. She was arrested and her only defense was that he did something bad, so she should punish him. In the media, she was labelled as "Punishment". She was taken to DW and trained as an Undertaker. She is also the reason her mother is dead, saying that "She taught me so well I taught her right back", implying she tortured her mother like she had tortured her. Plot Scar chain arc When Rokuro and Nagi infiltrated the control room to activate the elevator and defeat all the guards, Hibana appears. Nagi asks what she is doing there, deceived by her young appearance. He also asks Rokuro to activate the elevator and when he refuses, Hibana takes out her weapon and introduces herself as the 3rd squad Undertaker leader, Hibana Daida. Nagi understands Rokuro's betrayal and summons Owl's Eyeball. He sends the bombs to Hibana, but she cancels his Branch of Sin with her Worm Eater. After she explains what the Worm Eater is, Nagi attacks again, but is soon hit by Hibana. She chopped off Nagi's arm, but was eventually defeated and taken back to the Undertakers' HQ. When Nagi was captured and Ganta came to save him, Hibana was there too. As Shiro tries to run towards Ganta, Hibana breaks her legs with her sword. She fled the room after Genkaku started rampaging and walked through the corridors afterwards. Later she runs into Toto, where she then goes into defense. She was easily killed by Toto (Hagire Rinichirō in his new body), in an effort to test his new powers. Equipment Sword-whip hybrid: She wields a very large and heavy sword that consists of separate parts that are connected to each other by a metal wire. They can be split if Hibana swings the sword, having a wider reach that way. The wire between the sword-parts have the Worm Eater embedded in it that can nullify a Deadman's Branch of Sin. '''Backpack: '''Hibana Daida was seen wearing an unusually long teddy bear backpack when confronting Rokuro and Nagi. However, it's initial use was for carrying her sword. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Hibana Daida has shown a versatile amount of strength for her age. Being able to weild an extremely heavy sword without any signs of fatigue. Rokuro was seen having trouble carrying Hibana Daida's sword, despite being much older than her. She wields it with high proficiency and she is able to cut very thin slices of meat off a person's body at high speed, as displayed when she was fighting Nagi. Trivia *Hibana is the third Undertaker to be killed. Ironically, she was the third squad leader. *She's one of the three children to be killed in the series. The other two being Ichi and Hajime Mikawa. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Undertakers Category:Dead characters Category:Female